


Keep Her Safe

by EH27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, childhood fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH27/pseuds/EH27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When two people are meant for each other no time is too long, no distance is too far and no one can ever tear them apart'.<br/>Jemma and Skye meet as children but they are not on the same path, and lose touch, until they meet again when they both end up working for S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Her Safe

The second she spots her chance Skye goes running across the wide path of the park as fast as her four year old legs will carry her. She had seen the gigantic fountain when they were walking into the park and wanted to throw a coin in and make a wish. She couldn't miss an opportunity like this, not so soon after being sent back to the orphanage. She makes her getaway as stealthily as possible, and none of the Nuns seems to notice at all, not that they ever pay her much attention. As she gets close to the fountain, she spots a little girl just a bit older than her leaning over the edge into the fountain. Skye is curious about what she could be doing so she goes straight over.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Oh, hello, I'm looking at this goldfish, well the technical term is Carassius auratus auratus but most people don't like it when I use big words so we can just call it a goldfish. I do not think it should be in this fountain, because it is the only one and normally fish don't live in fountains'.  
Skye simply stares with a slight bewildered look on her face 'You have a funny accent'  
'I'm from England, this is how people from England sound'.  
'What are you doing in America?'  
'My parents are working here for a little while, I'm here with them'  
'My name is Skye, I came here to make a wish in the fountain' Skye proudly holds up her penny.  
'I'm Jemma, Jemma Simmons. I'm five. What are you wishing for?'  
'I can't tell or else it won't come true'  
'Oh ok, well you should probably make your wish soon because there is a very angry looking woman coming over here and I think she's looking for you'  
Skye's eyes go wide and then she quickly shuts them and throws her penny into the fountain.  
'Mary-Sue! Mary-Sue come here right this instant! You cannot leave the group when we are on a trip. It is not safe' The Nun grabs Skye's arm before looking apologetically at Jemma's parents, James and Caroline, who have been standing nearby watching the girls interact.  
'My name isn't Mary-Sue! It's Skye! I don't like being called Mary-Sue' Skye replies defiantly.  
Mrs Simmons steps forward, she's taken in Skye's appearance, her ripped jeans and bright yellow raincoat, her shoes scuffed and looking on the small side.  
'Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, what organisation are you with?'  
'We're from St. Agnes Orphanage. Mary Sue here is one of our most unruly children. Again I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience' The Nun says as she grabs Skye's hand and pulls her back towards the rest of the group from the orphanage as Skye scowls looking very unhappy.

 

//

 

For the next few days Caroline can't seem to get Skye off her mind and decides to take a trip to the orphanage just to make sure she's ok.  
She walks into to the building and is greeted by a kind looking woman, who she notes isn't wearing the nuns habit that all of the women with the children in the park had been wearing 'Hello, can I help you with something?'  
'Hello, I was just wanting to check in on a child I met a few days ago at the park, her name is Skye. I was just wondering under what circumstances she came to be at the orphanage?'  
'I'm sorry I can't share that type of information with just anyone. Who are you?'  
'My name is Caroline Simmons, my husband and I have been looking into adopting a child for quite awhile now, and when we met Skye at the park she really caught our attention'  
'I'm sorry, but there are no circumstances under which Skye will be adopted, it's simply not in her future'  
Caroline is taken aback 'Surely the goal of this system is to get every child a permanent placement with a family?'  
The woman smiles sadly at Caroline 'Yes, that is our goal, but I'm afraid I can't go into details, but Skye is not available for adoption. She will remain here at the orphanage or in temporary foster homes'.  
Caroline is disappointed but accepts what the woman is saying 'Forgive me if I am being too forward but I noticed that Skye was wearing ripped clothes and shoes, is the orphanage under financial pressure?'  
The woman laughs 'Yes, always. We have a lot of children to support and receive very little support. What money we have goes on food, most of our clothes are received through donations. I know you mean well Mrs Simmons, and Skye is a lovely child, if a little spirited, and I promise you I will keep her safe and happy as long as she is here, but I don't think there is very much you can do for her.'  
At that moment Skye comes flying through the entrance hall with a few other children, by the look of things playing some sort of chasing game. When Skye spots Caroline she stops dead, her eyes wide.  
'Hello Skye. Do you remember me? We met at the park a few days ago' Caroline asks crouching down to Skyes level.  
Skye nods 'You're Jemma's mom'  
'I am, my name is Caroline'  
'Is Jemma here with you? Are you putting her in St Agnes'?'  
'No she's not with me, I just came to check in on you. To make sure you are ok'  
Skye looks confused, not used to be asked questions like that 'Why?'  
'Well you didn't look very happy to be coming back here, so I just wanted to make sure you weren't too sad'  
'I'm fine. I just wanted to stay at the park for longer' Skye has an adorable pout on her little face, Caroline tries her best not to smile at how cute she looks.  
'Well hopefully you'll get to go back soon' Caroline says trying to stay positive despite the sadness she's feeling knowing that Skye has to stay here without a family for a very long time. 'How about you run along and play with your friends?'  
'Ok, bye bye Caroline'  
'Goodbye Skye'.  
Caroline turns back to the woman still working behind the reception desk 'Would it be a problem for us to come back a visit her occasionally? She and my daughter got along very well and I would like for them to see each other again.'  
'That shouldn't be a major problem, just make sure to call ahead and let us know, and you won't be allowed to take Skye off the grounds of the orphanage' She hands Caroline a card with the contact information of the orphanage.  
'Thank you very much, I'm sure I'll see you again soon'.


End file.
